The Wrath of Mama Game & Watch
by Smash King24
Summary: Upon hearing the news about how successful her son has become in Super Smash Bros., Mr. Game & Watch's mother decides to pay a visit to the mansion. Now it's up to Captain Falcon and Princess Zelda to show Mama Game & Watch just how strong her son really is... by pretending to be incompetent buffoons whose sole purpose in life is to wait on his every beck and call.
1. Game & Woes

The Wrath of Mama Game & Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note: Going to try bolded author's notes this time. So here's a story I'd like to file under "random ideas," or an idea I've had for a while but never had a chance to write about until now. This story will be short, likely spanning only 2 or 3 chapters like some of my other smaller works. It's basically my attempt at giving one of the more iconic Super Smash Bros. characters some much needed love here in the fanfiction community.**

 **Oh, and for the record, Mr. Game & Watch can talk in this story. I normally don't like doing that, but since he is a main character I kind of have no choice but to give him some dialogue. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Game & Woes

* * *

The coming of September brings with it many wonderful things. It is a time of reawakening, of starting anew. More importantly, with September comes the autumnal season, also symbolically known as the season of change. The leaves turn red, children return to school, but for our friends in the Super Smash Brothers, life becomes anything but a press to the restart button. The tournament, now officially celebrating its first ongoing year, was livelier than ever with characters and combatants coming together to prove their worth in Master Hand's ultimate test of skill. Who will reign supreme? Who will stumble to the bottom of the loser's bracket? Surely none of the fighters who were desperately training themselves to the bone, like Roy and Lucina sparring in the courtyard, or Donkey Kong and Little Mac trading blows in the Boxing Ring. Those who didn't have any upcoming fights planned found solace in taking a well-deserved break, busying themselves with their own personal schedules like Fox McCloud who took the liberty of fine-tuning his Arwing in the hangar.

As expected, even during the off-hours the Smashers made no hesitation to keep themselves occupied however they saw fit. Some had their hands full more than others of course, but for the most part there wasn't much interactivity going on throughout the mansion. People typically just hung out in their own groups, while others who just didn't seem to have enough time on their hands felt it was their duty to assist their friends whenever they could.

And thus, we arrive at the heart surrounding this little tale. A tale about a humble man who never asked for anything from anybody, but discovered a newfound courage all thanks to a simple yet obnoxious knock on his door.

"Yo Game! Open up!" hollered Captain Falcon. "Special delivery!" He continued to hammer his free fist on Mr. Game & Watch's dorm room, his other arm currently occupied due to the large stack of books he was carrying.

"I wonder what's taking him so long," muttered Zelda, alongside the F-Zero racer with her own stack of books in her hands. "Is he even home?"

"Should be," replied Falcon. "I checked the schedule and it says he doesn't have a match until Monday. The heck's taking him so long?" He knocked on the door again, almost dropping his books in the process.

The two of them had been standing out in the hall for a few minutes now waiting ever so patiently for Mr. Game & Watch to open up and take back the cookbooks that they had borrowed from him. Well, Zelda was actually the one who had borrowed these, but she was employing Falcon's help partly because he was an able-bodied man and partly because he really had nothing else going on today. Additionally, the books had been used by both Princess Peach and Link, but to have more than two people doing this job was overkill, thus Princess Zelda took it upon herself to deliver these books to their proper owner on her own accord.

"Maybe he's out back doing some Target Blast?" asked Zelda, but she was just grasping at straws at this point. Mr. Game & Watch wasn't exactly the busiest guy around. Most of the time, his presence around the mansion usually went unnoticed, but of course it didn't help that he was nearly impossible to physically see at some angles of view.

"Pfft, yeah right," scoffed Falcon. "No one likes Target Blast." He grabbed the doorknob and started fidgeting with it. "Game & Watch! Open up! We have—"

In almost no effort, Falcon turned the knob and the door swung open as if it was caught in a blustering wind. The two friends were then immediately met by the sight of Mr. Game & Watch running around his room juggling a broom, a feather duster, a vacuum cleaner, and a frying pan all in his arms. The sounds of vacuum cleaning, cuckoo clocks, and kettles boiling rang throughout the air with such force that Falcon and Zelda were forced to drop their books and cover their ears for dear life.

"What the hell's going on in here!?" cried Falcon.

"Mr. Game & Watch!" shouted Zelda.

Fortunately, Game & Watch noticed his friends' distress, and promptly turned off his vacuum, as well as the kettle and the alarm clock (that was going off for some reason). He dropped all of his things and ran up to the two Smashers who were still having trouble trying to stop their ears from ringing.

"Oh, hi guys!" he greeted. "I didn't know you were here."

"How could you when you've got everything but the kitchen sink running a marathon in here?!" shouted Falcon, but he didn't realize he was yelling since he still had his hands over his helmeted ears.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Mr. Game & Watch suddenly ran back to the kitchen to turn off the sink. "Thanks for reminding me."

Zelda looked around, noticing that this place was an absolute wreck. Normally the dorm rooms in the mansion were kept neat and tidy thanks to the Waddle Dee servants, but Mr. Game & Watch's room looked like it was nearly hit by an earthquake! From furniture to musical instruments to the very floor itself, everything had been turned completely upside-down.

"Just… what exactly are you doing in here?" asked Zelda seriously. "This place is a total mess."

"Hm?" replied the 2D man, almost as if he didn't notice the catastrophe that was his room. "What, this? It's nothing. Just me doing some, you know, spring cleaning heheh."

"Who does spring cleaning in September!?" cried Falcon in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know it's a little unorthodox." Game & Watch picked up his feather duster and dusted a nearby shelf, which had a few knocked over pictures and a trophy of the Octopus Final Smash. "That's just uh, a tradition among my people. You 3D folks wouldn't understand." He set the pictures back up, showcasing some nice photographs of himself with Master Hand, as well as another photo of a flat person who bore a strikingly similar resemblance to that of him. "So what brings you guys here?"

"We were just dropping by to return some books," replied Zelda, picking up a few of the fallen items. She looked around for a place to put them but to no avail. "Did you… need any help?"

"Who me?" asked Mr. Game & Watch. "Nah, I got this place taken care of. I've been at it for almost two days now and I'd say I'm about eighty percent complete."

Falcon and Zelda glanced around the littered room again just in time to see a light fixture break from the ceiling and shatter on the coffee table in the sitting area. Mr. Game & Watch twitched an irritated smile ever so slightly before retaining his normally static expression.

"Okay, if you say so," replied Falcon as he turned around to leave. "Call us if you need anything!"

Zelda quickly grabbed the racer by the shoulder and spun him around again so that he was back in the conversation.

"We don't mind lending a hand with all of this," said Zelda warmly.

"We don't?" asked Falcon.

"Aw, I couldn't do that to you guys," replied Game & Watch. "This is my room so it's my responsibility to make sure it's spick and span before Mom shows up."

Zelda's ear twitched at the mention of the word, and had Falcon been drinking a beverage at that exact moment, he wouldn't have hesitated to spit it out all over the floor.

"M-Mom!?" spat Falcon. "Your mom's coming to the mansion!?"

"Whoops, let it slip," muttered Game & Watch. "Um, well yeah she is. You guys weren't supposed to hear that."

"Is she coming here to meet us?" asked Zelda. She recalled a time earlier in the year when Lucina's father had paid a visit to the mansion in order to meet the Smashers. Of course, the tournament was still ongoing at that time so not everyone had a chance to see him.

"Eh, no not really." It was easy to tell that Mr. Game & Watch wasn't at all that comfortable with talking about this subject. "She's kind of just coming to see how I'm doing and everything."

"What, you too good to write letters or something?" asked Falcon.

"It's not that," said Game & Watch. He twiddled his 2D thumbs nervously. "You see… I kind of… sort of… may have… mentioned to her…" He took a deep breath. "That I won the tournament."

His statement was met with awkward silence as Captain Falcon and Zelda tried to comprehend what he was saying. Unfortunately, they didn't mishear him at all. Normally the Smash Bros. tournaments ran for multiple years, the longest one thus far being the Brawl tournament, which spanned seven years. For someone to come out on top in such a short amount of time was absolute ludicrous, and the very thought itself was somewhat insulting to Master Hand's rulesets and the way he organized these things.

"How could you have won the tournament though?" asked Zelda, slightly puzzled. "The tournament is still running. It's been running for about a year now since the newcomers arrived, remember?"

"Yeah!" chimed Falcon. "Not to mention you're not even close to the top of the leaderboards."

Mr. Game & Watch heaved a heavy sigh. "I know…" He lowered his head in shame.

"So… you lied to her," said Zelda. She suddenly felt sympathetic towards Game & Watch if only for a few moments. She knew that he wasn't the most popular Smasher, let alone one of the most powerful or recognized. Being the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, it didn't take her long to realize exactly why Game & Watch had lied to his mom.

"I was just trying to impress her, you know?" he said looking up at them. "Every month she calls me to see how I'm doing and every time she just wants to hear more news about how I 'defeated Mario in a one on one match' or how I 'destroyed three fighters in a four stock free for all.' I don't exactly have the most positive win rate." He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought that if I told her I won the tournament she would stop asking me about how my matches are going, but it's only gotten worse and now she's coming down to visit to celebrate my 'victory'."

Captain Falcon scratched the side of his helmet in a rather cartoonish manner pondering how they were going to get Mr. Game & Watch out of this predicament. He was all for helping his friends, but it looked like no amount of Falcon Punches was going to be able to cheer up Mr. Game & Watch. It looked like they were going to have to figure out a way to make being the mother of Game & Watch something to be proud of.

"Have you tried talking to your mother about this at all?" asked Zelda.

"No," replied the 2D man. "I can't tell her any of this because it's embarrassing. Especially since I left home and never came back. I'm just an average contender with nothing to show for it..."

"Hmm…" muttered Falcon, the gears in his head turning as he conjured up a plan. "I think I know how we can fix this."

"You should just tell your mom," said Zelda seriously, keeping the topic of discussion on track. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"Well it's too late now since she's already flying in from Flat Zone," replied Game & Watch.

"And that only leaves us with one choice!" said Falcon, sticking up an index finger. "We have to pretend that Mr. Game & Watch really did win the tournament!"

An awkward silence soon befell the group.

"Um… Come again?" replied Zelda in confusion.

"It's easy," continued Falcon. "All we have to do is pretend that he's the champion for a whole day and that's it! Your mom's coming just for tomorrow right?"

"Yeah," replied Game & Watch.

"Alright, then that settles it! We just have to show Mama Game & Watch that her son isn't a complete and utter failure."

"Hey! I never said that…"

But it was too late to stop Captain Falcon. Once he went off on one of his tangents, it was hard to get him back on the road again. Kind of ironic considering he was a race car driver.

"I don't know, I still think he should talk to his mom…" said Zelda. "We might be able to put in a good word for him."

"And you expect that to work?" asked Falcon. "You heard what he said; his mom is as tough as nails. She's not going to buy any of that goody-goody crap." He knelt down and put an arm around Game & Watch's shoulder. "Don't worry buddy; I got your back. I know what it's like to be a mama's boy."

"I'm not a mama's boy!" retorted Game & Watch. He promptly shoved away from Captain Falcon. "I just… I don't want to let her down."

"And you plan to accomplish that by lying to her?" questioned Zelda. Seriously, she wasn't buying any of this. If anything, lying about Mr. Game & Watch's status in the tournament was only going to make the situation worse.

"What mama don't know won't hurt her," replied Falcon. "Besides, he's got us on his side! We'll round up some of the others and deck this place out to make it look like the palace of a real two-dimensional king! We'll treat you extra special, maybe give out a few snacks here and there, and then wham-bam-slam, your mama thinks you're the next best thing since Super Mario Bros.!"

Zelda bit her lower lip, glancing at Mr. Game & Watch as he debated whether or not this plan was going to work. Unfortunately, she wasn't the most assertive princess, but she knew most of all that if she had a bad feeling about something it usually wasn't a good sign.

She ought to take a page out of Peach's book.

"You'll help too right?" asked Falcon.

Zelda blinked, hesitating slightly as she realized that Falcon was talking to her.

"Of course," she replied, "but only if he promises to talk to his mother when he sees her tomorrow. Putting on an act like this is just sweeping dust under the rug."

"Just the way I like it." Falcon gave a wink before turning back to the shorter fighter. "So what do you say, Game? You game?"

"I think it could work," replied Game & Watch. A small pixelated thought bubble appeared above his head as he continued to give it more thought. "She might not even stay that long if she finds out how well I'm doing." He paused again before arriving at a conclusion. "Okay, let's do it!"

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" cheered Falcon, giving the 2D man a high-five.

"You're awfully excited about this aren't you?" muttered Zelda curiously.

"Well someone has to!" replied Falcon. "And besides…" He got close and whispered in the princess' ear. "His mom might turn out to be a real foxy lady!"

"Ew…"

"Ha! I'm just kidding of course." He crouched down to Mr. Game & Watch's level before saying, "But in all serious man, if your mom is good at baking pies or knitting things or whatever, then hook a brother up."

"And here I thought you were going along with this out of the goodness of your heart…" commented Zelda with a sigh.

"You guys…" said Game & Watch quietly. "Thank you for this. It really means a lot to me."

"You can thank us later," replied Falcon. "Right now we got some decorating to do!" He clapped his hands. "Hey Marth! Where you at!?" Falcon dashed out of the room in an attempt to recruit more Smashers to Mr. Game & Watch's cause. Zelda didn't even bother to chase after him since, well, it's not like it would have made any difference.

"In any case," she said, "we're going to have to clean this room."

The sound of an oven timer could be heard going off in the kitchen, followed by a pair of flying toasts that soared overhead and landed on the television set.

Mr. Game & Watch chuckled sheepishly. "I'll get the vacuum cleaner."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Whelp, that does it for chapter 1. And from the looks of things, this is probably going to be a triple-hitter (as in three chapters). Do the bolded author notes really make a difference? I know I typically just keep everything in the regular font, but who knows, if people are so used to seeing notes like this nowadays maybe I'll just adopt it from now on. Hope you guys liked it and I'll catch you on the flip side!**


	2. The Guest of Honor

The Wrath of Mama Game & Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note: Had this done a while ago and decided to post it now for some reason. Thanks a million to Paradigm of Writing, pk-smash-attack, Gamerfan64, Laniv, Circuit's Dead, JintoSpice11, SolarEnergy07, Lizardon the Dragon, PozzyP, and Kinkajou321 for leaving reviews. Also special thanks to everyone who favorited or followed this story. It's only going to be a few more chapters so let's get back to it already!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Guest of Honor

* * *

"Lanterns… Check. Paper decorations… Check. Oil drums… Check." Pit continued etching things on his clipboard as he examined the items spread out throughout the commons room. "Yup, it looks like everything is all here and accounted for!"

"Well duh, we could have told you that," responded Falcon, who was lying on the couch and had his boots propped up on the coffee table. Game & Watch, Marth, and Luigi were also with him, all of them looking pretty bored as they waited for Pit to finish his cataloguing.

"What time did she say she was going to be here again?" asked Marth, who was keeping himself preoccupied with his nail filer.

"Should be soon," said Mr. Game & Watch. "Thanks again for all your help on this guys. It really means a lot to me." He let out a small beep, which came out as an animated wind-box similar to that of one of his aerial fighting moves. "I hate to admit that I'm still a little nervous…"

"Why though?" asked Luigi. "You should be happy that your mother is coming." He paused momentarily before staring absentmindedly at one of the wooden tables with snacks Captain Falcon had set up. "At least your mom wants to visit you…"

It wasn't that Game & Watch didn't love his mom. In fact, she was probably the one person on the planet that he absolutely cared about the most. He just had a dislike for the way she treated him, especially whenever his friends were around. It was kind of embarrassing, but it wasn't like she ever put him down or anything. Truthfully, Mama Game & Watch raised her son on a high pedestal, so much so that she kind of disregarded anyone and anything that dared challenged this perfect picture that she unintentionally painted of her son. It was kind of hard to explain to everybody, thus Game & Watch found solace in just keeping his flat fingers crossed, or at least keeping them together since crossing them would result in him stepping out of his 2D plane.

"Well, I think we're just about ready!" exclaimed Pit, haphazardly tossing his clipboard over his shoulder. "All we're missing is the guest of honor!"

"That's Zelda's job," replied Falcon. "She should be back here any second now."

At Falcon's last words, Game & Watch couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine. He was the one who wanted to greet his mom at the door, but Zelda insisted that she do it instead. She kind of wanted to get her own first impressions of Mama Game & Watch without anyone being there so that she could make her own judgements on Mr. Game & Watch's situation. She didn't exactly believe him after he told her of all these stories about his mom, like the time when he was a toddler and his mom refused to let the other 2D children play in the 2D sandbox with him because they were "rude," or the time she got a group of kids suspended at his school because someone borrowed his pencil sharpener from him without asking. He lived a pretty sheltered life, his mom teaching him everything he knew from cooking to cleaning to even standing up for himself in a fight. It was kind of the reason why he was even considered for the Super Smash Bros. back in 2001.

To Zelda, Game & Watch's description of his mom sounded like she was just smothering him, being an overprotective parent as a lot of new moms tended to be. In some ways she could relate since she herself grew up in an environment where she rarely got to go outside, save for Hyrule castle's own courtyard. She never really knew her mother, but her father took very good care of her, and she could never say she didn't have friends in the palace's own guardsmen.

Still, even with all these great things handed to her on a silver platter, she couldn't help but feel that something was missing during her life as a child…

"I still don't see why we can't just host this somewhere bigger," said Marth, "like the courtyard or the dining hall. Master Hand just doesn't make any sense sometimes."

"Eh, just leave him," replied Luigi. "He kind of gets like that every now and then." He put a hand to the side of his mouth and lowered his voice. "Between you and me, I think it's because he doesn't like visitors in the mansion."

It made sense and it definitely wasn't unheard of. Master Hand kind of had this policy that if something was going on during tourney hours, he had to be notified of it at least a week in advance so he could fit it in to the schedule. When Captain Falcon first approached him with Game & Watch's situation, he kind of just blurted, "So yeah we got someone coming to the mansion and we need to borrow one of the rooms for like three or four hours I don't know but it would be really great if you could give us one so just let me know in about ten minutes and that would be super awesome!" which, to be frank, Master Hand just didn't have any tolerance for. Thus, the Smashers were confined to this little commons room, a room with just enough space to fit one food table, one couch, four chairs, and a small television set with a Gamecube.

It wasn't paradise but hey, it was something at least.

"If you ask me, Master Hand is just being a jerk," said Falcon with crossed arms. "He didn't say that when _Lucina's_ dad dropped by to visit."

There was a short pause in the room before Marth had to bring up the question.

"Um… Falcon," he said. "Did you tell Master Hand that it was Mr. Game & Watch's mother coming to visit today?"

Falcon sat there thinking long and hard about the Altean's comment, but it really didn't take him that long to remember the specifics on his conversation with Master Hand. His eyes kind of just widened with realization before his agape mouth twisted into a disappointed frown.

"Ah… nuts."

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

There was a flurry of knocks coming from the eastern exit of the mansion before Zelda managed to reach the door and open it. She had up until this moment been busy scouting out the windows of the front courtyard reasonably under the impression that Mrs. Game & Watch would just use the front doors like any regular person. To enter the mansion grounds from the one of the side areas was a pretty ambitious feat to say the least, especially if it meant one had to bypass the Chain Chomp guard dogs, Fire Bar fences, and wade through yards of the Pikmin plantation. Not even the mailman was crazy enough to even attempt that.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," called the princess as she grasped the bronze handle. She could hear some kind of commotion going on outside, or what appeared to be two people arguing, and when she finally did open the door she got just that.

"I was waiting out there for two dang minutes and no one even bothered to answer the door!" pleaded what appeared to be Mr. Game & Watch, but with the voice of an older woman and a body in the shape of a dress and short heels. Her hair was also curled all over the place, although it was kind of hard to tell where the hair started at all since her entire body was black and 2D.

The guest of honor had finally arrived.

The other person, the one who had been standing out there with Mama Game & Watch, was none other than Link, and he had quite the puzzled look on his face. Well, it was a toss-up between irritation and confusion, but Zelda had known him for long enough to tell that he was trying to get this crabby lady out of his hair.

"Is this yours?" he asked, albeit more hopefully than he would have liked to admit. He kind of just ran into her outside because he was supposed to be practicing his crossbow techniques around this time of day, but apparently was interrupted because of Mama.

Zelda opened her mouth to speak but was stopped abruptly by Mama Game & Watch, who made no hesitation to bop Link on the head.

"Is that how you're supposed to treat your elders!?" she cried. "Why when I was your age, I got slapped on the wrist if I ever talked to an adult like that! The youth today don't know nothin' about respect I say! What the heck are you goin' to school for!?"

She continued to ramble on and on, but Link just gave Zelda a look that said, "What am I supposed to do?" Zelda bit her lower lip in worry; she didn't want to believe that all these stories about Game & Watch's mom were actually true. Unfortunately, it looked like Mrs. Game & Watch was already proving her wrong.

"And that's why you ungrateful brats should be thankful to work with my son!" finished the crazy lady. "At least he knows how to properly address his superiors!"

It was also kind of funny how she was treating both Link and Zelda like kids, especially since they were both technically considered "adults" by today's standards.

In any case, it was time to break the ice, or whatever ice was left that hadn't been broken already.

"Hello! You must be Mrs. Game & Watch," said Zelda, putting on her best smile as all princesses do. "We've been expecting you."

"Well that's more like it," replied Mama Game & Watch before nudging Link in the side. "You see sonny, all it takes is a little consideration. You could learn a thing or two from her."

"I found her crawling through Peach's turnip garden," said Link, ignoring Mama Game & Watch's comment. "She didn't even give me time to explain myself."

"Oh, playing the blame game now are we? I'm tellin' you, kids today got no respect. No respect I say!"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Shh, let's just all settle down for a moment here," said Zelda holding up her hands. She noticed that both Link and Mrs. Game & Watch were staring each other down, literal sparks igniting between their eyes. Hastily, she thought of something to detract from the current conversation. "Won't you come inside? It's supposed to be pretty hot today. Peculiar for September, but I suppose that's why they call it the season of change."

Mama Game & Watch looked up at the mention of going into the mansion and quickly picked up her purse that was on the ground.

"I've been waiting all day for you to ask me that!" she said. "Lead the way young lady." She brushed past Link and followed Zelda down the hall, but stopped to turn around just to say, "Oh, and sissy boy, be a dear and bring my bags in for me."

Link felt a twitch of irritation contort his left eye before realizing that Mrs. Game & Watch had brought with her about half a dozen stuffed suitcases. He almost ended up storming off in frustration, but his inner nice guy got the best of him. A few seconds later, Link was following the two ladies into the mansion, looking about the same as Captain Falcon was yesterday when he was struggling to balance a stack of books in his arms.

"So tell me Miss…" started Mama Game & Watch, but the way she trailed off hinted that she still didn't know Zelda's name.

"Zelda," replied the princess. "Err, Princess Zelda I suppose but I typically drop the formalities around here."

"P-Princess!?" cried Mama. "Oh my goodness! It's no wonder you're so polite! And so beautiful too…" A plethora of thoughts immediately began to fill her head, but they were mostly questions pertaining to how her son knew such a royal figure.

"Oh, thank you," she replied warmly. "My family reigns from Hyrule, a kingdom from a region not native to this realm."

Link held his tongue in the rear of the group; he was technically from Hyrule as well but there was no point in both of them talking about it. Especially if he was just going to get shot down again…

"That's kind of like me!" said Mama Game & Watch, now walking alongside Zelda. "I had to cross dimensions in order to get here, but I'd do anything if it means seeing my son again."

"Well he's been looking forward the most to seeing you," replied Zelda. "We have a whole room set up where you can meet some of our friends as well."

"That sounds wonderful!"

First impressions? She was nice, or about as nice as anyone who doesn't get up on the wrong side of the bed in the morning. Zelda could kind of see the weirdness that Mr. Game & Watch was talking about earlier, but to her his mom just seemed like she got overly excited about things. It really wasn't something uncommon and she could only imagine how lonely Game & Watch's mom must have felt having to live at home while her son was off on adventures saving the world and participating in the largest fighting tournament known to mankind. Perhaps all she needed was someone to just talk to her?

Eventually, the trio arrived at the commons room, and oddly enough without running into any other Smashers in the halls. Link dropped the luggage just as they entered the room, earning a spiteful frown from Mama Game & Watch.

"Hey, hey, look who it is!" said Captain Falcon, getting off the couch and approaching their new guest. He took the lead as the other Smashers in the room joined him as well, although Mr. Game & Watch kind of held back, using his skinny dimensions to hide himself behind Luigi. "You must be Ma—err, I mean, Mrs. Game & Watch!" The cool F-Zero racer waltzed up to the lady, giving her small hand a firm shake. "The name's Captain Falcon and it's great to meet you!"

"Ooh, an iron grip," replied Mama Game & Watch with a smirk. "I like that! You must be one of my son's lackeys am I right?"

"Um… Lackey?..." muttered Falcon, giving his helmeted head a scratch. He was brushed aside by Pit who didn't hesitate to shake the new guest's hand as well while Falcon was left hesitantly questioning his status as a Smasher.

"Hey there Ma'am! I'm Pit!" The eccentric angel shook her hand with both of his. "Mr. Game & Watch told us so much about you. You're even prettier in person!" He could thank Captain Falcon for that last line.

"Nice try sonny. Flattery will get you nowhere," replied Mrs. Game & Watch nonchalantly before moving on to the next host.

"Um…" muttered Pit, moseying over to Captain Falcon's corner where he was currently re-evaluating his life. "Was it something I said?"

"Greetings, Miss," greeted Marth with a graceful kneel. "I am Marth, one of the Super Smash Brothers' resident swordsmen. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Ah, my son's personal trainer I presume!" exclaimed Mama Game & Watch. "I can't thank you enough for all you're doing for him."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hey, it's okay." She put a flat hand on his shoulder. "You'll never be as good as I was for him, but we'll take anything over nothing."

She moved on past Marth who kind of just sat there in utter confusion. Personal trainer? What was she talking about?

"And who might you be dear?" asked Mrs. Game & Watch, whose question was directed at none other than Luigi.

"Why, I'm Luigi, Ma'am," he replied, rubbing the underside of his nose with his index finger. "You've probably heard of me, no?"

She gave the green plumber a long hard stare before casually stating, "No."

Luigi soon found himself joining Pit and Captain Falcon in the corner mumbling to himself, "How come no one ever remembers Luigi?..."

Zelda, who had been watching these scenes play out this whole time, couldn't help but cringe internally. It seemed as though Mama Game & Watch was about as sour as ever, and only took a liking to her just because she was a princess. She was almost certain that if Marth had mentioned anything about his royal heritage to her she would have reacted the same way, but right now it looked as though Mrs. Game & Watch was looking down upon everyone equally.

"Now where's my son at? Hmm?" she asked looking around. "Where's he at!?"

Finally, Mr. Game & Watch stepped out of the shadows, approaching his mom with his head somewhat low and his cheeks rather red. When she turned her head and noticed him, she kind of froze on the spot, the fiery hot attitude she had brought into the room with her now dissipated in the air.

Nervously, Mr. Game & Watch looked up at her, his head making small beeps as he eventually met her frame to frame.

"Hi, Mom."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Mama GDubs is a feisty one, but for good reason. The Smashers will find that out soon enough. I had some more planned for this chapter, but I kind of want to keep the crazy antics all bottled together in one chapter for the sake of consistency. As it stands, it looks like this is going to be a four-chapter story, but it might go to five if need be. I'll try to update whenever I can this month. Thanks all for reading!**


	3. The Wrath

The Wrath of Mama Game & Watch

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks to Great Faith, Paradigm of Writing, pksmashattack, kinkajou, JintoSpice11, and Doctor John Smith for reviewing. I wasn't sure if people were still interested in this story, but recent reviews have told me otherwise. So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Wrath

* * *

For some reason, the other Smashers in the room couldn't help but feel some sort of underlying tension quickly building up between the two. It seemed that whatever stories Mr. Game & Watch had told them about his mother were not the entire truth. Here they were expecting a warm welcome, a comforting hug, a kiss on the cheek, hell anything but the awkward silence that was currently transpiring before them. Even Link found himself questioning what on earth was going on here since prior to this scenario, he had no idea that Mr. Game & Watch even had a mother.

"Oh my goodness," said Mama Game & Watch, somewhat in shock. "Dear lord, Gerald, you've grown so much."

"Gerald?" muttered Zelda.

"My name," said Mr. Game & Watch shyly.

"Your real name is Gerald?" replied Captain Falcon, but the end of that sentence came out as a snort, followed by a holler of laughter from himself, Pit, and Luigi. "Gerald Game & Watch!?"

"It's actually Gerald Junior!" said his mom, socking Falcon in the head with her purse. "Named after his father of course. Oh Gerald, you look so much like him. How old are you now? 21? 23?"

"35," said Game & Watch flatly.

The other Smashers felt another awkward vibe fall between each other, giving Link the urge to just get up and hightail it out of here.

"You look pretty good for 35," said Pit. "At least your skin is still smooth. I mean, I'm hundreds of years old and I'm already starting to feel wrinkles!"

"He gets it from me," replied Mama. "Why, when I was a young lady, I had all the boys barking at my doorstep."

"And she probably had the dogs howling at night too," muttered Luigi to Falcon.

"Oh Gerald, I'm so happy to see you again! Come on; give your mother a hug." Game & Watch waltzed up and did just that, although from a third person perspective it looked like they kind of just molded on to each other with their arms tangled up in some kind of convoluted mess. Must have been another limitation to being stuck on the 2D plane. "Well, don't be waiting on me. We have all day to hear about your grand success of becoming the Super Smash Brothers champion!"

"What?!" cried Link, but he was immediately hushed by both Falcon and Zelda who had to tackle him to the ground. He wasn't in on the situation at all, thus he wasn't even aware that everyone had agreed to just pretend Mr. Game & Watch had won the tournament even though it was still the middle of the season. It was really just to appease his mom.

"Right, my… success…" said Mr. Game & Watch hesitantly. He led his mom over to the couch while Luigi went to get some snacks for them from the table. Pit and Marth also joined them, although both of them were still kind of confused by the awkward greeting Mama Game & Watch gave them.

Before Link could say anything, he found himself being literally picked up by Captain Falcon and carried out of the room, followed by Zelda who maintained a smile to pretend everything was A-OK.

"Excuse us for a moment," she said before exiting the room and shutting the door behind her. Falcon dropped Link on the hallway floor rather abruptly, but that didn't stop him from jumping to his feet in a near instant, his eyes fuming with confusion.

"Will someone tell me what the heck is going on here?" he said. "Game & Watch can't be the champion because we're still in the middle of the tourney season!"

"We know that, Link," replied Zelda calmly. "His mom doesn't though. She thinks that Mr. Game & Watch _is_ the champion, and that the tournament is already over."

"That's kind of the reason why she's here actually," chimed Falcon.

Link frowned.

"Who told her that?" he asked.

"Mr. Game & Watch did," said Zelda. "It's kind of a long story, but basically he's having a hard time talking to his mom, so he led her to believe that he became the champion in order to make her feel better."

Link's eyes looked like they were about to burst from their sockets. "T-That's not true though!"

"Well duh," replied Falcon. "We're just playing along for him. This whole thing is just an act to get Mama to like him more."

"By lying to her face? Are you serious?"

"Hey, don't look at me." Falcon put his arms up in defense. "It wasn't my idea."

Zelda gave him a queer look from the corner of her eye, but figured correcting her companion would be a wasted effort. They had already come this far so why bother fighting it?

"Plain and simple," said Zelda, "we just need to entertain Mr. Game & Watch's mother for the rest of the afternoon. If she sees that her son is a real success, then perhaps there's a chance she'll leave without causing too much of a commotion."

Link furrowed his eyebrows at her, still somewhat confused and in disbelief that his friends would go to such lengths just to put on a fake show. In truth, Zelda didn't like the plan either, but who knows, maybe something good could come out of this? With any luck, Mama Game & Watch will be so happy with her son that she won't want to visit here ever again, or at least until the next Smash Bros. tournament starts.

"I don't like it," said Link. "It's not right for us to lie to his mom like this."

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" asked Falcon. He turned around and opened the door to see Mr. Game & Watch and his mom still sitting on the couch talking about something. The other three Smashers that were in the room, however, were nowhere to be found.

"Hm?" Zelda poked her head in the room. "Where did the others go?"

"Oh, you mean my son's lackeys?" asked Mama casually. "They're over by the wall there, behaving like good lackeys should."

Zelda, Link and Captain Falcon all stepped in to the room to find their three friends all standing at the side wall, facing it as if they had been sentenced to a timeout. Marth and Pit both sighed in defeat, yet Luigi appeared to be on the brink of tears as he sniffled and moped in the corner.

Mr. Game & Watch's face remained red, although he still didn't say anything.

"What's the meaning of this?" said Link. Seriously, he had never seen his fellow Smashers act this way, nor had they ever been disciplined in that manner. As far as punishments around the mansion went, Master Hand was always one for banishing Smashers to a week of purgatory on the Hanenbow stage, but even _that_ was too torturous for some Smashers to handle.

"Your buffoon friends thought it would be a good idea to serve my son peanuts when he clearly has a nut allergy!" replied Mama Game & Watch.

"Mom, it's not a big deal really…" muttered Mr. Game & Watch.

"You have a nut allergy?" asked Zelda.

"Kind of, but it's not that bad. They just give me hives on my face sometimes."

"How was Luigi supposed to know that?" mumbled Luigi.

"You people don't seem to know how it works around here," said Mama sternly. "Since my son is the champion, he has every right to be treated with the utmost respect. You should all know of the things he likes and doesn't like to eat!"

"That's not what being the champion is about…" replied Link through gritted teeth, but Zelda grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him from making the situation worse.

"We know all about your son, but we wouldn't mind hearing some stories from the other side of the family," said Zelda, trying to change the subject. Mama Game & Watch appeared to be quite pleased with her proposal.

"Oh, certainly dearie!" she said enthusiastically. "Why don't you come on over here and I'll tell you the story about Gerald's first day in the tournament?" She reached over and patted one of the seats, beckoning for Zelda to join them. She did just that, but when Falcon and Link made a move to follow, Mama Game & Watch snapped at them. "Not you! Sissy boy, go stand over by the wall with your friends. And muscle man, come over here and give me a foot massage. My feet are aching from all the walking I did today."

* * *

The afternoon was long and painful, and also kind of repetitive as Mama Game & Watch rambled on and on about the amazing things her son Gerald had accomplished in his life. There was the time he single-handedly wrestled an octopus, managing to tie all eight of its tentacles together before smacking it over the head with a frying pan. There was also the time when he had won Event 51 back in the Melee tournament, that is the event when he had to battle Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and Giga Bowser on a measly three stock life count. Mr. (Gerald) Game & Watch was a powerful fighter, and in his mom's eyes it's no wonder why he won the recent Sm4sh tournament without so much as lifting a finger. To her, he was just that good, and she counted her blessings every day for having such a nice respectable man as her only son.

As she told of the stories, Zelda remained silent the entire time, listening intently and curiously. Oddly enough, Mr. Game & Watch also kept quiet, only speaking up whenever his mom asked him a question. Meanwhile, Falcon had spent a lot of time massaging Mama Game & Watch's 2D feet, and according to him, it's not nearly as easy as it sounds. With feet that are purely two-dimensional, one would think that the job would take little to no time at all. Actually, the whole process took quite a lot of energy, as her limbs had to be bent and folded back and forth in order to get the sensation that she desired, but honestly Falcon didn't mind it. He was just happy to help, even if it meant keeping his mouth shut.

The other Smashers had an equally painful time spending the afternoon with Mama Game & Watch. Pit had been demoted to a servant boy, only being summoned to bring food trays to the couch whenever Mama wished for it. Marth was to remain by the door in order to open it for anyone who cared to pay a visit during this time in the day (and darn did he pray for someone to open that door and get him the hell out of here). Luigi was forced to set up a camera and tripod, taking pictures of the grand reunion of Mr. Game & Watch and his mother in order to document the momentous occasion. He was then to be tasked with compiling the photos into a video presentation that he was supposed to show the other Smashers of the mansion at some point during the week. As for Link, he remained sitting in the corner and facing the wall, and the more he sat there the more he began to despise that woman whom Mr. Game & Watch referred to as "Mother."

"I can't take this anymore…" muttered Link to himself, his ears filled to the brim with Mama's annoying voice as she continued to go on and on about stories that certainly were not true. Since when did Mr. Game & Watch defeat three Smashers in a team battle? Since when did he complete Break the Targets on "Very Hard" in under four seconds? And as far as Link knew, there was never a point in this timeline (or otherwise) when Game & Watch had not only defeated Metal Ridley, but also Porky, Duon, and Tabuu all in the same day.

This had to stop right now.

"Okay, enough!" Link got up from the floor and faced the room fuming with rage. "I will not tolerate this stupidity any longer!"

"Hey, watch your mouth youngster! And sit down this instant!" hollered Mama Game & Watch, who had up until this point been explaining to Zelda that the real pronunciation of her name is, "Gah-may-An-wahch."

"Link," said Zelda, "what are you—"

"Look at you!" shouted Link. "You're all making fools of yourselves!" He glanced at Falcon, who was staring at him with his gloved hands still on Mama Game & Watch's feet. "We have no reason to kiss up to her, especially since she's making all those stories up!"

"Really?" asked Pit. "I don't know, I thought the one about Mr. Game & Watch being a master fisherman was pretty good."

"Link, come on man," whispered Falcon. "You're blowing it."

"I was never a part of this," he replied flatly. "And neither should any of you! You're Smashers for goddess' sake! You should be standing up for yourselves! Not pampering some cranky old lady who has no comprehension of how much time and effort goes into these tournaments!"

"I resent that!" retorted Mama. "And you better cut it out right now or I'll smack you so hard you won't know which side is your front side!"

"Bite me, witch," growled Link. "I'll not stand for this anymore." He stormed over to the door, glaring at Marth in the eyes, but the Altean prince didn't show any signs of resisting. He merely hung his head in defeat, knowing full well that Link was right. This party, these stories, everything was just a lie. And not one of the Smashers were feeling good about themselves for doing Mr. Game & Watch this favor. In fact, they felt disgusted, and somewhat embarrassed that they would let themselves be talked down on by a crazy lady they barely even know. Without much effort, Link shoved his way out the door, but Marth soon followed him after giving everyone else a worried glance.

Zelda was at a loss for words. Although she wished for Link to stay, her childhood friend refused to give in. She had no choice but to agree with him though, that this whole event was just a façade, and that she was beginning to regret ever going through with this plan in the first place. She wanted to cling to hope though, believing that under all of those pixels, Mama Game & Watch was truly a good person. Mr. Game & Watch was one of the nicest people around, so why not his own mother? Perhaps there was a reason Mama Game & Watch stretched the truth so much.

The matters only seemed to get worse however, as one by one the other Smashers in the room silently shuffled out to the hall. First it was Luigi, who abandoned his camera without so much as making eye contact with anyone, followed by Pit who glanced back disappointedly before exiting the room completely. Finally, Captain Falcon got up from the floor, but it wasn't for the same reason as them.

"Guys! Come back!" he said. "It's not all that bad! She just got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" He followed them outside if only to try and recruit them back to his cause. As fitting as it was, the door closed shut behind him, leaving Zelda and the two Game & Watch's alone in silence.

"Peh. Rascals," muttered Mama Game & Watch. "I'm glad you're not a follower like them, Gerald." She put an arm around her son, who seemed to be staring at the floor with his hands on his lap. "You're better than them. You're stronger, meaner, and you really know how to—"

But she was cut off as Mr. Game & Watch broke free from her grasp. He ran out of the room, his steps echoing with the retro-arcade sound that they always make. Zelda had never seen him run so fast in her life, but for a moment she thought she saw tears escape his eyes.

Now it was just her and Mama together, as if that wasn't bad enough. With the sudden turn of events, she really didn't know where to start, whether she should apologize or join her irritated comrades. Most of all, she felt bad for Mr. Game & Watch, for in his hour of need she had failed him. Truly, this idea had turned out to be a complete failure, and she felt the most foolish of all for ever thinking that a plan like this would work.

As she sat there debating on what to say, she was interrupted by Mama Game & Watch's own sniffles. The next thing she knew, the 2D lady was in her arms, wailing in sadness. She had to admit that she wasn't expecting that either.


End file.
